


Princex

by IrisClou



Series: Red & Blue (ZeroX) [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, x turns out to not be such a pushover, zero you son of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Old toy, new tricks.Zero pushes X's limits to see if he can finally knot his little bitch.Just some X/Zero fucking after hours, smut plain and simple.A little more towards game canon than my canon.





	Princex

[ **[dick used]** ](https://bad-dragon.com/products/rex)

 

> _What's your definition of dirty baby_  
>  _What do you consider pornography_  
>  _Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby_  
>  _Don't you think it's time you had sex with m_ e?

“Is this what you want, babe?” Zero watched with a dark smirk as X whimpered pathetically, throat clenching as he swallowed dryly at the sight.

Barely audible, but it was there.

“H-hai…” His grey eyes glowed, transfixed as Zero began to drizzle the creamy viscous lube over his strap on, priming it. X’s whole body shuddered at the huge knot on the toy --the one he never had been able to take.

“I mean it’s kinda like icing a cupcake if you think about it…” The hunter thought aloud, before letting out a little churr of laughter. “...No, no I won’t be doin’ food puns. Just some good, hard fuckin’ tonight.”

Zero frowned, one brow raised at the boy that lay in his bed, a silvery puddle of his earlier oral work staining the sheets between his thighs. X quivered, eyes unfocused, lips parted.

The older hunter’s scowl melted into a sly sneer. Damn, did this boy want it. Wanted it _bad._

“Stay facing me. It’ll hurt more goin’ in that way.” Zero ordered, watching with due satisfaction as X’s knees shakily pushed down to raise his hips. “I wanna see your eyes when I slam this cock into you, Princess.”

X whimpered again, the mix of emotions in him all balling up into one: sexual frustration.

His superior was such a bastard about these things: taking his time going down on him until he screamed and flailed, purposefully understimulating him so he’d embarrassedly do the work himself, and now this.

Sizing him up like a lion does the lamb.

“Alright, alright...you’re so impatient, ya little slut. Mind your manners, Princess, or I’ll teach you what it _really_ means to be a B Rank hunter around here.” Zero hissed, grabbing one of X’s plush hips in his hand, the other helping guide himself in.

He wasted no time plunging in after the first couple inches, green eyes burning hotly as he watched X own grey eyes roll back, body tense as the thick toy slid as far as it would go -- up until the massive knot.

The boy had trained himself to be quiet -- the last thing they wanted was someone barging in because they heard a reploid screaming his head off.

But Zero had other plans.

There was no mercy, no time to adjust, and it was all X could do to withstand the powerful thrusts that jumbled even his thoughts.

Zero audibly purred, the sensors on the toy synced up with his own body, telling him the boy was tugging at him, trying to keep him inside every time he pulled away.

/What a little bitch./ Zero thought, reveling in the feeling while he could, knowing X would soon be too wet to cling to him like this.

The hunter bent over the boy, copper skin hot under the dim lamplight, flaxen hair cascading down his shoulders in a silky waterfall, rugged hips plowing roughly into the softness before him. The sound of Zero’s dogtags against his chest synced up with X’s cat collar, the bell jingling rhythmically as he was fucked.

“On your side, Princess!” The hunter demanded loudly, one hand already gripping under the boy’s thigh so he could flop to his side, knees bunched to his chest. “You’re already soaked, you whore. How am I supposed to punish your ass if it you’re so damn turned on?” He spat, nails digging into the boy’s soft skin, clawing him closer. The knot was ruthless, slamming up against the threshold like a hammer, but never able to push through.

X whimpered happily, velvet flexing at the new position’s tightness. Even the cuts the nails left felt lovely, and he wiggled his hips a bit -- his way of asking for more.

“Bitch…” Zero snarled, putting all his weight into his thrusts, patience already worn dangerously thin. “On your stomach, Princess! I’m going to _ruin_ you!”

X did not hesitate to get into his favorite position, and held his ass high to prove it, hips shifting in a naive taunt. The toy twitched as he squeezed around it, pearly juices trickling down his thighs.

Zero’s patience snapped.

Like an animal, he drove himself into X, forcing him down into the sheets. It was no longer fucking, but a brutal mating. A way the hunter could beat him senseless, a show of pure dominance.

The boy squealed and squirmed, the pounding shaft threatening to drive him insane, every thrust feeling as if it were in his belly.

“I’ll fuck you so hard, not even Storm Eagle will want this wasted princess pussy of yours, bitch!” Zero grabbed a handful of X’s fluffy mouse brown hair and yanked his head back.

“Please…!” The boy managed to cry, the knot bruising him with each thrust as it tried desperately to force itself in. The pain had begun.

The hunter was relentless, knowing that by prolonging it all, X had grown weary. Now it would truly start to hurt, and he would finally get to hear the boy beg.

Sure enough, after a couple more minutes, the little hunter was curling away, hips jerking to mitigate the imminent dry heat. Zero did not let up, and through his hot panting, continued to hiss dirty names in X’s ear.

“You’re mine. I’ll wreck this cute little ass of yours so bad, not even _Dr. Cain_ will fix it.” The hunter growled, feeling a feeble flex of velvet around him, “He’ll know I did it to you. They’ll _all_ know.”

X gurgled, slowly rolling his hips back to try and match up with the brutal fucking. He was drooling and squeaking hoarsely, even the pain from earlier becoming welcome. It was all heat now.

“Yeah, that’s it, Princess. You’re tight again cuz you like how it hurts, isn’t that right?”

X nodded, the tears beading in his grey eyes starting to slip down his cheeks.

“Good boy, look at you…” Zero purred, pulling out enough for the little hunter to cry out for him, the slowed thrusts agony for him. “Shh, Princess. I’ll be nice now.”

He slipped out, and coated the cock in the thick lube once more, before slowly pushing back in. The boy whined softly, relaxing. The thick shaft soothed him, filling him up once more with a familiar pressure.

“This time, I’m gonna knot you, Princess. I’m gonna ruin this pretty pussy for good.” Zero purred huskily, working the knot up against X’s plump folds. He spread the boy’s ass with his fingers to watch the petals strain around the girth.

Of course, for him, it was bliss, utter bliss, to feel X’s velvet twitch and shudder tightly around him, never quite able to squeeze himself in.

“Easy, Princess. I got you.” Zero murmured, green eyes soft as he watched X’s grey ones widen in panic. They’d never managed to get it this far.

“I-I….I’m g-gonna die….” He breathed, the sheer size of the knot seeming impossible as half of it sunk in. “Zero, Zero, I’m gonna _die_ …!” He gasped, pushing back onto it, eyes peeled back and staring blindly ahead.

“No...you’re not, babe...I’m right...ngh...here, you’ll be fine, sweetheart….” The hunter attempted to quell the boy’s anxiety with soft words, before hastily slathering more lube onto the knot.

Straining. Pushing. Whimpering. Moaning.

 _“Zero…!”_ It was frantic, terrified, but the hunter quickly reached out to hold the boy’s shaking hand, lacing his copper fingers in with ivory.

“Almost, babe. You can do it--”

X screamed.

And it was in.

Zero tensed, his whole body rigid from the intense pleasure, but X couldn’t keep still.

“T-too...too much!! Get it out, _get it out!”_ He squealed, the pressure of the knot feeling like it was forcing the very bones of his pelvis apart.

Zero relaxed, letting the bulge recede, as the boy was desperate to catch his breath.

“Babe…” He panted, “Babe, that was so good...you okay?”

X just drooled, looking like a stunned deer.

“You did it, Princess...what a good boy, lemme give you what you want now…”

Zero glanced down.

These sheets were well on their way to being absolutely unsalvageable. Now he would make sure of it.

The bell began to jingle again as the hunter started to thrust back into the boy, sliding out all the way to the tip before slamming back in to the sloppy cunt, the slick slapping sounds only spurring him on.

X eagerly rolled his hips vigorously back into the thrusts, catching them as he arched his ass up, running on nothing but autopilot instinct now.

Zero began to alternate between this and teasing the boy’s threshold with the knot, shoving it halfway in every so often, grinding his hips into the boy’s plush rump.

“God...damn it, Princess...you feel so fuckin’ good...you sloppy little slut…” The hunter snarled, feeling the heat build up between his legs, his cock twitching in time with his throbbing pulse. The rhythm fell apart as he saw the end in sight.

Desperate, he grabbed X around the waist and hauled him into his arms, hugging him tightly from behind, forcing him down on the knot with each thrust, feeling his folds part around it.

X leaned back at the sensation of teeth on his neck, knees spread over Zero’s thighs to give him all he had left. He panted weakly, eyes rolled back, tongue lolling.

“X….X, babe...I’m...gonna…”

He shook, muscles bunching powerfully as he held his lover as tightly as he could, slamming into the hilt. _“...X…!”_

The boy could only manage a pathetic, _“I love you--!”_ Before going limp.

It struck like lightning, both boys clinging to one another as the storm surged in them, shaking them to the very core.

The first hot jets of cum jolted X out of his stupor, and he squeaked frantically, unable to process the overstimulation of climax.

Zero couldn’t handle it either, and fell into the sheets above X, holding him close, lips searching desperately for their partner.

It lasted longer than they could endure, and they both simply collapsed, curling around each other for comfort, sharing hot breathes and tremulous moans, kissing the only solace in the tempest they rode out together.

\--

When all was still, they indulged in a little more, velvet milking thick silicone as their hips rolled against each other, tongues aimlessly wandering.

But that too, grew to be too much, and Zero relented, easing himself from the boy.

“...Ah...hell…” He groaned having caught a glimpse of the clock on his nightstand. “Babe, it’s been like an hour an’ a half…” He weakly pushed himself up to sit, leaning over to pull X’s legs apart, parting the boy’s silky folds with his fingers.

“Oh, Snugglebun, I’m sorry. I really _did_ fuck your poor ass up...” The hunter sighed, eyes narrowed as he saw the plush pink glans dappled with lavender, a sure sign of bruising. “Here, sweetheart, lemme make it up to you…”

X had no strength left to protest, or even react with more than a shivering whimper as Zero went to work on him with a tender tongue. He lapped slowly and firmly at the boy’s folds, relishing in the taste of their combined efforts.

After a few minutes of this, he pulled away and let out a sigh, combing his hair back with his fingers.

“...You called me ‘princess’ again.” X whispered, a hidden hatred in his gentle voice.

“...X, I’m sorry...you know how stupid I get when I wanna fuck.” Zero was careful to move the boy away from the soaked sheets, before lifting him up and tugging over the comforter for him to lay on. He was too tired to change them.

“Call me princess next time, and I’ll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat until you _choke_.” Grey eyes and a red gem glowed dimly in the dark. “I’m not a fuckin’ _girl_.”

The older hunter settled beside his partner, stroking mousey brown curls from his face.

“Little prince, I’m sorry.” Zero murmured, barely able to keep his eyes open.

X’s lips drew up into a sweet little smile, and he relaxed.

“I know… and it’s okay...I just worry you’re trying to get something out that you couldn’t do to another boy.” He nuzzled under Zero’s chin. “Or another reploid.”

“...” The hunter remained silent.

The pair weakly cuddled for a while, gems flickering a gentle pink and teal in the afterglow.

“Zero…? I love you.” X piped up after a few minutes, and was rewarded with a tired grin.

“...Babe…” The grin grew wider, “Oh, babe…” A churr caught in his throat. “I’d take you to the baths but I’m fuckin’ wasted…” He admitted with a strangled groan.

“Can we call Storm and get him to carry us out?” X mused dreamily, yawning.

“Snuggles, please, I can’t even think of fucking any more, I’m swearing it off forever now.”

X burst into laughter so hearty, it jingled the bell on his collar. Zero caught sight of the little red heart shaped charm he had gotten for the boy as a reminder of who he belonged to.

“Bullshit, baby, you’ll be eating me out for breakfast tomorrow morning, don’t play dumb.” The boy melted into giggles as Zero groaned louder at the truth.

“Fine, fine, but I’m gonna give your poor ass a break.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned back. “Lemme rest a bit, and I’ll go take you to get washed up and burn these damn sheets.”

X simply purred, and snuggled deep into his lover’s arms.

“Little prince....” Zero cooed, drifting off, their gems syncing their pulses into one.


End file.
